Missing You
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Jongin menyesali cintanya pada Kyungsoo. BL. Sad. Songfic.


Missing You (I'm Sorry)

Tittle : **Missing You (I'm Sorry)**

Cast : Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Yaoi, Sad, Romance

Note : This story inspired by a song from 100% V - Missing you

~Enjoy~ 

"_Yeoboseyo_?" Pria berkulit tan itu hanya diam mendengarkan suara dari benda persegi panjang yang menempel di telinganya. "Jongin kau dimana? Kenapa belum tiba juga?" Suara berat itu terdengar gelisah diseberang telepon genggamnya. Pria berkulit tan bernama Jongin itu hanya terdiam.

"Aku akan segera tiba _hyung_. Kalian mulai saja duluan" Jongin memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku setelah memutuskan percakapan.

"_Ahjumma_, berikan aku delapan kaleng bir." Jongin memberikan sejumlah uang kepada wanita tua penjaga toko yang sedang Jongin datangi.

.

.

. 

"Jongin, ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah larut dan sepertinya akan hujan.." Pria bermata bulat itu sedikit berteriak ditengah dentuman musik hip hop di dalam ruangan besar dan kosong itu.

"Sebentar lagi _hyung_. Aku belum menguasai gerakan ini. Harusnya kau tadi pulang duluan saja supaya tidak menungguku terlalu lama.." Pria yang sedang asik meliukkan badannya hanya balas berteriak tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. _Namjachingu_-nya. Serius menari.

"Aku kan hanya ingin menemanimu Jongin.." Do Kyungsoo, yang sedari tiga jam lalu duduk di tepi ruangan bertembok cermin lebar itu hanya tersenyum cerah menatapi pria penari itu, Kim Jongin.

Jongin mematikan musik pengiring tariannya, berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Kau bawa kopi yang aku pesan?" Tanya Jongin sambil duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memberikan Jongin sehelai handuk kecil penyeka keringat. Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu menerima handuk itu.

Kyungsoo mengambil sekaleng minuman dari dalam tasnya lalu menyerahkannya ragu. "A..aku membeli ini. Ini lebih baik dari kopi."

"Aish, _hyung_. Aku bilang kan aku pesan kopi. Aku butuh kopi. Aku harus terus latihan karna kompetisi sebentar lagi. Dan aku tidak boleh mengantuk." Ucap Jongin pelan tapi tersirat kekecewaan dimatanya. Ia mengambil sekaleng jus jeruk dari tangan Kyungsoo lalu meminumnya terpaksa.

"_Mianhae, _Jongin-ah.."

.

.

. 

"_Mianhae, hyung..." _Jongin berkata lirih. Ia meremas kaleng bir keempatnya. Ia berada di ruang latihan tari. Sendirian. Musik berdentum keras tapi Jongin hanya duduk di tepi dinding kaca.

Matanya menatap lurus dan sayu kaleng lusuh di tangannya. Mengingat memori-memori lalu.

"Kenapa aku tidak mendengarkanmu, _hyung_?"

.

.

. 

"Kenapa memilih jalan kaki sih, _hyung_? Kita bisa naik bus seperti biasa. Ini sudah jam 9 malam." Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru merayakan kemenangan Jongin dari kompetisi menari. Sekarang mereka berjalan kaki di jalanan lengang di tengah malam musim gugur itu. Tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Jongin, merapatkan tubuhnya pada pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi di sampingnya.

"Hanya sesekali Jongin. Aku ingin berjalan kaki melewati jalanan yang setiap hari kita lewati. Bisa lebih lama disampingmu. Bukan cuma menikmatinya lewat jendela bus.." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Matanya menerawang keatas langit.

"Hhh... _arraseo..."_ Jongin merangkul bahu Kyungsoo, menarik tubuh mungil itu lebih mendekat.

_"_Aku ingin merasakan kau menjagaku. Seperti pasangan kekasih yang lain..." Mata Kyungsookini menatap langkah mereka. Menunduk.

"Tapi kau terlihat lebih kurus _hyung?" _Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan. Tubuh Kyungsoo terasa ringan.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja..."

.

.

. 

Kedelapan kaleng bir itu sudah kosong dan remuk. Pemiliknya sedang bergerak lincah ditengah ruangan. Musik bernada cepat mengalun disetiap sudut ruangan. Peluh mengalir di seluruh tubuh pria tampan itu meski ini adalah musim dingin.

Peluh mengucur deras diwajahnya. Bercampur airmata yang membanjiri pipinya. Jongin tidak peduli. Pandangannya mengabur tertutup airmata. Tapi gerakan tubuhnya tetap lincah dan indah. Dihadapannya, bayangan dirinya berubah menjadi tubuh kekasih tercintanya. Sedang tersenyum lembut memandangnya meliukkan tubuh. Jongin balas tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang seharusnya selalu ditunjukkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Harusnya aku memelukmu lebih erat, _hyung_..."

.

.

. 

"Jongin, kita putus saja.." Mata bulat itu menatap lekat mata terkejut Jongin. Kyungsoo berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Wajahnya pucat, mata bulatnya tak secerah biasanya.

"Tapi _hyung_... Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta putus? Kita baik-baik saja kan?" Jongin menatap lekat kekasih mungilnya.

Lima bulan lalu, Do Kyungsoo, pria manis itu menyatakan cinta pada pria populer dikampusnya bernama Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin menerima pernyataan cinta Kyungsoo hanya karna ia baru putus dari kekasihnya seminggu sebelumnya.

Lima bulan mereka jalani dengan baik. Kyungsoo dengan sabar menjadi kekasih Jongin. Jongin mulai mencintai Kyungsoo dengan tulus. Tapi Jongin adalah tipe pria cuek. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya.

Kyungsoo bosan kah?

"Joonmyun _hyung _menyatakan cinta padaku dan aku terkesan hingga menerima dia jadi kekasihku. Aku bosan dengan sikapmu Kim Jongin."

"Tapi _hyung_, aku mencintaimu..." 

.

.

. 

Jongin berjalan sempoyongan ke sebuah padang rumput luas. Sebagian rumputnya tertutup butiran putih. Suhu sore ini, tepat pukul enam sore mencapai minus lima derajat celcius. Tapi tubuh Jongin terasa panas. Ia terlalu mabuk dan lelah.

Mata sembabnya menatap satu gundukan tanah ditepi padang rumput. Terlalu banyak gundukan tanah, tapi mata Jongin tak lepas dari tempat tujuannya. Jongin berlutut disamping gundukan itu, meletakkan setangkai mawar putih diatasnya. Airmatanya mulai mengalir lagi.

"_Hyung_, aku berjalan pulang. Tapi tidak bisa pulang. Kau tidak ada dirumah. Aku berjalan pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba aku mengingatmu. Merindukanmu, _hyung_..." Jongin mengusap-usap batu datar diujung gundukan tanah itu.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_, aku terluka _hyung_. Apa hanya aku yang terluka? Harusnya aku membencimu kan _hyung_? Tapi kenapa aku membenci diriku sendiri?"

Tak ada jawaban. Suasana hening hingga hanya nafas Jongin yang terdengar. Dan angin yang bertiup kencang.

"Aku membenci diriku yang membiarkan kau merasakan sakit sendirian. Membenci diriku yang selalu bersikap bodoh. Yang menuduhmu meninggalkanku demi pria lain. Andai aku tidak terlalu tolol dan ada disampingmu saat kau pergi, _hyung_..." Airmata mengalir semakin deras dipipi Jongin.

Dimatanya, batu yang Jongin sentuh itu menampakkan wajah ceria Kyungsoo. Wajah tersenyum Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak. Ini dunia nyata, dan Kyungsoo sudah terkubur bahagia dibalik gundukan tanah dan rumput. Batu itu hanya bertuliskan namanya saja, Do Kyungsoo.

Kekasih mu sudah terkubur bahagia bersama kanker otak yang merenggut segalanya, Kim Jongin. 

"_Saengil chukkahae, nae sarang, _Do Kyungsoo.." Jongin memejamkan matanya. Semuanya terlihat nyata. Kyungsoo sudah pergi. 

"Aku harus pulang, _hyung_. Joonmyun _hyung_ sudah menelepon ku sedari tadi. Sepupumu itu akan merayakan ulang tahunmu dirumah bersama yang lain. Aku akan segera menemuimu lagi. _Saranghae_..." Jongin menghapus kasar airmata dipipinya. Lalu berjalan menjauhi pemakaman Kyungsoo. 

Seminggu setelah putus dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo ditemukan meninggal karna kanker stadium akhir yang ia sembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun. 

Sekarang sudah tiga bulan berlalu. Dan Jongin tak pernah bisa melupakan setiap senyum yang ditunjukan Kyungsoo. Bayangan Kyungsoo memutari pikiran Jongin setiap detiknya. Dan Jongin berakhir dengan berkaleng-kaleng bir dan mata sembab, bahkan sering tak sadarkan diri di ruang latihan. 

Jongin memilih berjalan kaki kerumah setelah dari pemakaman. Ia ingin mengenang lagi langkah-langkah terakhirnya bersama Kyungsoo sehari sebelum putus. Malam setelah perayaan kemenangan Jongin.

Jongin akan tersenyum sendiri mengingat aksen manja lucu Kyungsoo saat itu. Jongin gila. Ia tak peduli lagi seramai apa jalanan saat ini. Semua terasa kosong dimata Jongin, hanya ada Kyungsoo yang berlarian dihadapannya.

Jongin ikut berlari mengejar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dimata Jongin begitu mempesona dan terus berkata, "Kemarilah Jongin, peluk aku..." Langkah Jongin semakin cepat. 

Tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo hilang dari pandangannya. Berubah menjadi dunia nyata. Jongin berdiri mematung. Pandangannya berganti menjadi silau cahaya. Pendengarannya penuh dengan teriakan. 

Bbbbrrrrrraaakkk! 

_"Saranghae Kyungsoo hyung.. Sampai bertemu lagi..."_

~The End~


End file.
